The Psycho King
by cam7408
Summary: Krieg, Salvador, and Zero head out to the Dust to get the food supplies that Sanctuary needs from the Bandits that stole them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is my first piece of fan fiction. Still a bit of a neewb to all this fan fiction stuff so go easy on me. Anyways hope you guys enjoy the first part to The Psycho King.**

It was a hot day out in the Dust, the sands were blowing in the faces of our fellow Vault Hunters, Salvador, Zero, and Krieg. They have been assigned a job by Axton, who became the new Crimson Raiders leader by a majority vote, to go out and take down a nearby bandit camp. They have been taking down some trucks that contain food supplies for Sanctuary, if they were not stopped some of the residents will starve to death.

As the Vault Hunters got closer to the camp, Salvador was getting really tired from the long walk. He was amazed to see that Zero and Krieg were still walking, and not even close to being on the verge of collapsing down and passing out.

"Please tell me we are almost there." Salvador cried out to the others, "I want to get this crap over with already."

"It seems that you are letting the heat get to you, Salvador." Zero had noticed this half an hour since their departure.

"WORK THOSE FLABBY MUSCLES SO THE INTENSIFIED GLORY OF THE MEAT FESTIVAL SHALL FILL UP YOUR CHEST BACK WITH HATRED!" Krieg was also starting to get annoyed with Salvador's complains as well, just in a way that his other fellow Vault Hunters didn't understand.

"Why is it that we couldn't use a Vehicle again?" Salvador cried out.

"Because Scooter is doing maintenance on the Catch-a-Ride with Gaige since some asshole hacker screwed with the system." Zero was also a bit pissed that he couldn't get a vehicle as well. He could walk miles without getting tired, but he hated doing it, especially in the Dust. Axton called Zero on his Echo device to see how they were doing.

"Hey Zero, how are you guys holding up out there, all that walking must be a total bitch." Axton replied in a wise ass like remark.

"We are almost there." Zero replied back.

"Excellent. Good to see that you are still breathing."

"Just remember our little deal Axton, I stop speaking in Haiku so you can stop acting like a wise ass." Zero had not forgotten about their deal.

"Don't worry about it, it'll take some adjusting. Echo me back when you get the supplies back alright?"

"Sure." Zero hanged up, "Asshole." Zero disapproved the fact that Axton was the new leader of the group. He would have much preferred Maya, Salvador, Brick, anyone else but Axton. He didn't hate him, he just didn't agree with his leadership.

Zero, Salvador, and Krieg had arrived. The bandit camp was small and mostly empty, the only thing they could see in plain sight was a lone midget psycho walking around with a small buzzaxe in his hand. They didn't like the looks of this, it was in the middle of the day and there were no other bandits in sight, they should have been awake by now.

"Something isn't right." Zero wasn't comfortable going into the camp. He is a highly skilled Assassin that has taken down Badasses and made them crumble down to their knees, but he isn't stupid and knows that there could be a potential trap.

"Hey, lets just let Krieg go in." Salvador suggested to Zero. "You've seen him in action, he can tolerate a lot of pain. He'll be fine."

"Sure, why not. You ready to go kill something Krieg?" The Assassin asked. Krieg didn't even give out a formal reply, instead he charged out and let out some of his battle cries along the way.

"I AM GOING TO SHOWER YOU IN A POOL OF YOUR OWN AGONY!" He charged into the camp and aimed towards the lone midget psycho that was walking around. He noticed Krieg's presence and started to run further into the camp. Krieg ran as fast as he could to make sure he wouldn't lose the little psycho, but when he turned the midget had disappeared.

(Huh, that's strange. He completely vanished.) Krieg's inner voice was even surprised that Krieg let something as little as a midget get away.

"COME ON OUT SO I CAN USE YOUR RIBCAGE AND SHOVE IT DOWN THE THROAT OF A BADASS!" Krieg's scream caused all the doors around the small bandit camp to open up. To his surprise there were nothing but Psychos, of all different types, that came out the doors and surrounded Krieg.

"Unusual." Zero was a bit surprised when he saw nothing but Psychos come out. Where were all the normal bandit thugs? The Goliaths? The Nomads?

"So, do we fire at them?" Salvador got his guns out ready for a fight. But Zero pulled him back.

"No, lets see how this plays out." Zero and Salvador just observed, ready for when Krieg needed help. The Psychos surrounded Krieg enclosing him in a circle with buzzaxes in their hands ready to attack. Then there was a voice that yelled out from one on the open doors.

"Stop! Don't you see that it is him?" The Psychos looked at Krieg a bit confused. "Well what are you waiting for? Kneel!" Suddenly the Psychos began to kneel down before Krieg, as if he were their king. The mysterious voice belonged to another Psycho, more sane than the other psychos, and walked out the door to introduce himself to Krieg.

(Wait a minute, he looks like that one cultist guy you killed, Clayton.) The inner voice took noticed of this as he looked very similar to him, Krieg however couldn't tell the difference.

"WHY IS IT THAT YOU SHOULD NOT BE MY VIP OF THE MEAT POUNDING!" Krieg still took his precautions against the Clayton looking psycho and was prepared to sink his buzzaxe deep into his skull.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Colton and my fellow meat splicing brothers have been looking for you." Krieg wasn't too convinced, he still kept the buzzaxe tight in his hand. "We have been growing in size, but soon we will fall apart if we do not have a great leader to take command and lead us into blood savoring glory. You are that leader and we have decided to make you our king."

(Your not buying into this are you?) The inner voice had a feeling that Krieg was being set-up and did not want his psychotic counterpart to get lured into it.

"WILL YOU BE WILLING TO DEVOTE YOU PAIN AND GUTS TO THE GLORY THAT IS THE MEAT BICYCLE!" Krieg was quickly accepting his role as the leader of the small tribe of psychos.

(You can't be serious. Can't you see that he is setting you up? They are going kill you once your usefulness runs out)

"We accept. We will be ruled under the law of the meat bicycle as we free our brothers from the imprisonment they are in and wipe out all who oppose us." Colton bowed before Krieg. "Now lead us into battle into the bandit camp over there," he pointed north. "so we can set them free!"

(Don't do it, it's not too late to turn around and go back to Zero and Salvador.)

"LETS GET THE MEAT BICYCLES GRINDING UP BECAUSE THE FEAST IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" With that the other psychos cheered and started to prepare their buzzaxes. Krieg started to charge at the other bandit camp, playing his role as a leader. The other psychos followed Krieg.

"So, what now?" Salvador was still in shock with what he saw, same with Zero.

"We follow him." Zero and Salvador kept up with Krieg to the next bandit camp and hid behind some cover so they would not be detected. In the camp there were a few dozen bandit thugs, some nomads, and a goliath. Krieg entered the camp, charging and screaming along with the other psychos.

"LET THE BLEEDING BEGIN!" Krieg started to slash away at the nearest bandits he could find and one by one their dead corpses collapsed to the ground. The other psychos came in and started to do the same. There were some enemy psychos on standby just observing the slaughter by their fellow brethren. Within minutes, Krieg and his army of psychos had succeeded over the bandits and were crowned victorious

"NOTHING WILL STOP THE WRATH OF OUR VENGANCE PENETRATING THEIR SOULS UNTIL THEIR MINDS HAVE TURNED INTO NOTHING BUT AN EMPTY SKAG CARCASS!" Krieg was satisfied with his victory and his new companions that followed him. Enemy psychos started to appear from the doors only to plead if they can follow Krieg and the other psychos.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Axton Echoed them back to make sure they were still breathing, Krieg overheard his echo and turned it off.

"Yeah. We are still here." Zero replied

"Good. Did you get rid of the bandits yet?"

"Not exactly."

"What the hell Zero. We need those damn food supplies back or people are going to die here in Sanctuary!"

"It's kind of complicated." Salvador joined in on their conversation

"What do you mean complicated? Its what you guys do best, I've seen all three of you wipe out an entire camp of bandits single handedly."

"Krieg went into the camp to get rid of them, but the camp was full of psychos." Zero explained

"And?" Axton wanted to know all the details of what was going on.

"Krieg was surrounded by the psychos and they made him their leader." Salvador explained.

"Wait you mean like some sort of king."

"Exactly." Axton was very surprised by what he heard.

"You don't think that…"

"Don't start on that." Salvador knew what he was going to say next.

"Now hear me out on this one…"

"I know that you and Krieg don't get along with each other amigo, but that doesn't mean he is reverting back into a regular psycho."

"But the possibility is still there." Salvador didn't want to accept it. He had good times killing bad guys alongside Krieg. He no longer felt tired and out of breath, just anger.

"Look if you want we'll let this play out and see what happens next. Scooter and Gaige just repaired the Catch-a-Ride. I'll go down and pick you guys up."

"I'll follow Krieg." Zero did not plan on leaving Krieg with those other lunatics by himself if something went wrong. He owed him when Krieg saved his life at the hands of a raging badass Goliath.

"You sure." Axton needed to make sure if Zero was really going to go forward with it.

"Yeah. Just pick up Salvador and make sure the other psychos don't see you. The bandit camp they left from should be empty and you can delivery the supplies back to Sanctuary with a Bandit Technical."

"Alright, will do. Keep your Echo device on just incase we need to contact you."

Axton headed down into the Dust and picked up a Bandit Technical from the Catch-a-Ride and drove it to the now empty bandit camp. Salvador was there waiting next to all the food supplies.

"Took you long enough to get over here."

"Ran into some traffic along the way. Those Bandit patrols are persistent bastards." Axton climbed down from the Bandit Technical and helped Salvador load up the supplies. When they were done Salvador went to the back to make sure none of the supplies fell along the way back.

"So what are we going to do if Krieg does revert into the whole psycho leader role" Salvador was curious to see Axton's response to this. Axton himself wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"We'll figure it out, don't worry about it."

"Alright, fair enough. But what are we going to do about Maya." Axton looked at Salvador, confused

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"If she finds out about this she will be on your ass about this. As it is she's already testing your leadership skill's." Axton then recalled that the Siren had some doubts like Zero on whether or not he can handle himself as the new leader. She was likely to get on his case on this and a lecture on it afterwards. The thought of it horrified him.

"Don't worry about it I know what will keep her occupied in the meantime, for now lets just focus on getting Krieg back." Axton then started up the Bandit Technical and drove back to the Fast Travel station to get the supplies back to Sanctuary.


	2. Chapter 2

When Maya and Gaige had arrived from the assignment Axton gave to them, they were tired and pissed off. Axton had given Maya and Gaige a 3 day long job to go to some slag factory so he can buy himself some time to get Krieg back to Sanctuary. He made up some stupid lie about a possible siren hiding out there. Three days just wasn't enough time for him, Zero had been keeping a constant eye on Krieg just in case he was in any danger. It never happened though, he was just slicing his way through the next bandit he saw without a care in the world and with an army of psychos behind him.

"This completely sucks!" Gaige cried out. "We went all that way for nothing. There was no damn siren, the place was completely filled with old Hyperion loaders, and I got completely covered in slag!" During the trip a pipe spilled out some slag, that was still in it, all over Gaige.

"Calm down, Gaige. It'll come off once you take a bath." Maya said. The Mechromancer then stormed into HQ and slammed the door. Maya laughed a little because she knew how much she hated getting slag on her. The siren then decided to go to Scooter to see the update on the Motorcycle he was going to put in the Catch-a-Ride. Scooter had promised Maya that Motorcycle to be put into the system since she got him a date.

"Hey Scooter!" Maya yelled out. She noticed that the bike still needed some work before she would be able to use it.

"Oh hey Maya." Scooter replied. "How was that one mission Axton sent yah on with that supposed siren in that slag factory."

"It turns out there was no Siren, and we wasted our time."

"Damn, well that sucks."

"Yeah, I guess Axton got some shitty intel. Anyways I wanted to talk to you about the bike."

"Oh yeah that Motorcycle that I promised to put into the Catch-a-Ride. Its gonna be sweet.

"I bet it will. So when will it be complete?"

"Well it should have been done a couple of days ago, but I don't got the dang parts to finish her up."

"Well why don't you ask the others for help getting you the parts."

"I can't. Their either too damn busy with some other crap that they have to do or on an assignment from Axton."

"Well that's why we have Krieg, Scooter. He is rarely preoccupied with something so most of the time he'll always be there."

"Yeah well one, he kinda scares the crap out of me, yah know with him being a psycho and all, some the stuff he says is also creeps me out. And two he hasn't been here in three days." Maya was shocked to hear that Krieg, of all the residents in Sanctuary, was gone for so long.

"That's kind of weird, normally he isn't gone this long."

"Yeah well if you see him, could yah ask him to get the parts for me?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll do that. If I can find him." Maya knew that something was off and she was going to find out why the lunatic hadn't returned home in a while. Maybe Scooter was just trying to lie to her about it just so she could ask Krieg for him. While she was walking towards Moxxi's, she saw Brick playing with his new puppy Skag he got.

"I see you got a new Skag, Brick."

"Hell yeah. After what Hyperion did to my old one I felt depressed for a while, even after we stopped Jack. So I decided to get a new one." Brick was happy with his new pet. Maya showed a smile on her face at the sight of Brick being the happiest she had ever seen him.

"He looks adorable."

"Yeah. It feels great having a pet Skag again. The only bad part is feeding it when it's young."

"Why is that?"

"You can't just give it the kind of stuff we eat, not yet at least. I got to give him some parts of some of the other animals here on Pandora."

"Well you can always have Krieg help out with that." Brick laughed a bit, remembering the good times him and Krieg had fighting along sides each other.

"Yeah, I would get him to help me out. Only problem is that I haven't seen him in three days. I've been having to go searching for food for the pup myself." Maya knew that something was wrong. Krieg was usually never gone for this long, he usually goes down to other areas of Pandora to clear out some bandits and was back the same day. She knew he always stopped to eat at Moxxi's, she headed over there to see if her insane friend was there.

She entered the bar and saw Moxxi, bartending as usual, Mordecai, and Lilith having a beer, sitting next to each other. Maya looked over to see if Krieg was in his usual spot, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys." Maya called out to Moxxi, Mordecai, and Lilith. "Have you seen Krieg lately?"

"Sorry, Sugar. I haven't seen him in a while." Moxxi replied.

"Yeah, same here." Mordecai said "And even if he was here, he would normally be eating like an animal over at his usually spot."

"With all the growling and loud ass eating noises he makes, we would have noticed if he was here or not." Lilith replied.

"Okay. Now I see the pattern." Maya then turned around and headed to HQ to talk to Axton about Krieg's disappearance.

"What the heck was that about?" Mordecai wondered why the Siren became interested in the mad man's whereabouts. He then shrugged and went back to drinking.

Axton had a map of the Dust pulled up, with the current location of Krieg and Zero. Salvador was next to him, trying to figure out how they were going to get him out of there. Axton thought of different ways to lure him out, but they haven't found the most effective way to do it without luring out the other psychos. He still had doubts on whether it was worth getting him back or not. If he had reverted back into his old psycho ways, he would be a major threat to everyone in Sanctuary.

"Well, any new ideas?" Salvador asked

"I'm completely drained out of ideas." Axton replied. "I got no clue about how we are going to drag his ass out of there." Salvador then remembered that Gaige had returned from the assignment that Axton gave her and Maya. She didn't even bother talking to them, she just stormed into the bathroom to wash off all the slag that was on her.

"Hey, Axton. You know that Gaige is back, right?" Salvador asked.

"Yeah. Why…" Axton then remembered that if Gaige was back then so was Maya. "Shit! She is going to be wondering where the hell Krieg went."

"You know that she will find out, one way or another amigo." Salvador reminded him of that. It didn't matter what they did at this point, she would dig the information out of them.

Maya walked up the stairs and headed towards the conference room. Axton still had the map of the Dust pulled up, talking to Salvador on how they were going to cover this up.

"Hey Axton." As soon as Axton heard Maya's voice he quickly closed up the map and turned to face the siren.

"Hey, Maya. So how did the mission go?" Axton was starting to get nervous at this point.

"It was a waste of time, there was no siren in that old slag factory." Maya replied with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh, well that's a shame. Well at least you made it out with Gaige alive, so I'll talk to in the morning after I get some rest, goodnight." Maya held Axton back from leaving the door.

"Hold it Axton. I still got a couple of things to ask you."

"Can it wait until the morning at least."

"No." Axton knew at this point he wouldn't be able to hide it anymore. "Why has Krieg been absent these past three days?"

"Oh, well you see…"

"He was fighting some varkids off." Salvador made up some random story to help Axton work up a lie.

"Yes. That's right, he ended up in a really nasty situation where there was nothing but ultimate badass varkids."

"We couldn't do anything to help him out without getting ourselves killed." Salvador said.

"So we decided to let him just handle it himself for the meantime. He's been taking a lot of them down, so he should be here tomorrow in the morning." Maya then smiled at his response knowing he was doing a shitty job of covering up Kriegs actual whereabouts.

"Wow, that's very interesting. So when were you two planning on cutting the bullshit and telling me where he really is?" Axton gave up on this point and finally told her the truth.

"Ok, fine. Your going to think I'm crazy for saying this though."

"I've seen a lot of crazy shit here on Pandora, I'm sure I can handle it."

"Okay. Krieg is some sort of leader of a group of psychos that have been destroying bandit camps in the Dust." For a moment there was silence between the three. Then Maya started to laugh, still thinking he was still trying to cover up Krieg's whereabouts. Axton and Salvador just shook their heads.

"That was a good bullshit cover up story, Axton. But in all seriousness, where is he?" The Guys just looked at the siren, with serious faces. Maya then realized they weren't trying to fool her, they were telling her the truth.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Maya it is all true." Salvador said. "I was there on the day Krieg became leader of the psychos. We tried to echo him, but he has his echo turned off. Were not even sure if we can get him back anymore."

"What?" Maya said.

"Look, let me show you the map of the Dust." Salvador pulled up the map he and Axton were hiding from her. "This map shows some of the locations Krieg and the other lunatics have been to. So far he has hit five bandit camps and he now has over one hundred psychos under his control. He is camped out inside this location." Salvador showed Maya a stronghold like area that Krieg was currently located in.

"Axton, why the hell were you hiding this from?" Maya was really pissed off at him, she was already tired and pissed off because of the fact there was no siren in the slag factory, and now this.

"Because I wanted to see if I could handle the situation myself." Axton replied.

"Look, I know that you have a lot of responsibility now that you are leader, but you can't just hide this type of shit from me or anyone else."

"I just want people to count on me, alright."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Ever since I became leader, there have been a lot of other people that have been doubting whether I am even going to be a good leader or not, even after the majority voted for me. This is my chance to finally prove them wrong and that I can handle a situation like this." For a moment Maya just looked at him.

"Axton, you don't need to handle a tough situation like this by yourself to prove you're a great leader. Sometimes, even the best of leaders ask for help." Axton took in all the words the siren had said, knowing that he had made a great mistake. "Right now I'm going down to the Dust to pick up Krieg."

"But chica," Salvador replied. "there are way too many psychos down there, you can get yourself killed."

"Look, Krieg saved my ass the first day we met, I am not about to abandon him like that. Don't worry about me, Salvador. I can handle it myself." Maya then looked at Axton waiting for a reply from him.

"Well it is night time, as long as they are asleep, assuming that they are, you should be fine." Axton approved Maya's departure to the Dust to do get back Krieg from the stronghold the psychos were in. Maya then headed to one of the lockers to grab her smg, similar to the one she had when she first met Krieg, and then headed to the fast travel to teleport to the Dust.


	3. Chapter 3

Maya had arrived just outside the stronghold with all the psychos inside it. She got off the Light Runner, wishing she had that motorcycle so she would have arrived earlier, and headed towards the building. As she was approaching it Zero suddenly appeared right in front of her and scared the shit out of her. She had forgotten about Zero being capable of turning invisible.

"Son of a bitch, you scared the shit out of me!" Maya yelled out. Zero just stood right in front of her. "Look if you're here to stop me or give some speech about why I shouldn't go in, don't even bother. Your not going to stop me."

"Actually, I was going to offer sniping support just in case something goes wrong." Zero then showed the Siren the set-up he had. It was a powerful Jacobs sniper rifle, sitting on top of a stand.

"Thank you, Zero." Maya replied with a smile.

"Just keep me updated on your echo."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Maya then walked towards the front entrance of the stronghold, Zero went back to his position, and put his finger on the trigger, ready to blow a psychos head off. Maya entered inside and walked quietly down the halls with her smg ready to fire. She found out that all the psychos were dead asleep, and the room was quiet except for the fire crackling from the trashcans they placed throughout the building. They were using them as a means to keep themselves warm, and to provide lights. Maya thought in her head, 'Despite the fact that they are insane, they have some intelligence left inside them'. Maya scanned throughout all parts of the place, walking carefully along so she wouldn't wake any of the psychos.

She couldn't find Krieg anywhere, she was slowly starting to give up until she overheard someone talking through one of the doors. 'Could it be Krieg?' Maya wondered. She walked up to the door and peeked inside, being careful so she wouldn't be discovered if it wasn't Krieg. It turned out to be Colton, talking to himself.

"Our plan will soon be complete brother, the Vault Hunter doesn't even realize what he is getting himself into. Soon I will have enough of our fellow meat splicing brothers to finally get our revenge. Not only will that fool be gone for what he did to you, but we will take down everyone he cares about as well." Colton was Incinerator Clayton's brother, and had been the one planning this all along. Maya then looked at the map that was placed on the wall. It contained all the bandit camps that were located in the Dust.

She saw five big X's on five of the camps, showing which ones they had gotten psychos from. Maya noticed that they were hitting some of the smaller bandit camps first, but they were planning on hitting some of the bigger more heavily populated camps, once their army was big enough to do so.

At the bottom right corner of the map, there was a location off the map that wasn't part of the Dust. It looked strangely familiar, the siren peeked her head in a little bit closer to see what it was. She then saw that the psychos were planning to attack Sanctuary. It was the last spot on the areas they were going to strike, but by that time they should have more than enough to kill everyone in Sanctuary. Maya echoed Zero, quietly whispering so Colton would not hear her.

"Zero can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you." Zero replied. "Did you find him?"

"No, not yet, but I got some bad news. I found Incinerator Claytons brother."

"We can take him down, easily."

"Zero that's not the bad news. He wants to get revenge for what Krieg did to his brother. He's using him to build an army of psychos, enough to get rid of Krieg and to attack and kill everyone in Sanctuary." Zero was a little puzzled by this. 'Wait how can the psychos even access Sanctuary? Its in the sky right now.'

"Maya, you realize that they can't kill anyone in Sanctuary. It's in the sky."

"Yeah I know that, but they have Krieg. They can easily use him to get them into Sanctuary through the fast travel station." Zero then remembered that since Sanctuary ascended into the sky, they only gave access to Sanctuary on the fast travel stations if they were a citizen, and Krieg was one of them.

"Shit." Zero replied

"Yeah, I'm going to keep looking and find Krieg. We need to get him out of here, I'll echo you when I find him." Maya hanged up, but a voice stopped her from moving any further.

"Going somewhere?" Colton overheard Maya's conversation with Zero, and was standing right behind her. She turned quickly and saw the maniac right in front of her. She slowly backed away.

"Oh, uh. Hi." Maya replied. Almost instantly, all the sleeping psychos, woke up and tried to grab her, walking as if they were zombies. They had no buzzaxes in their hands however, so they wouldn't be able to kill her right away, but they still presented a threat. Maya was getting encircled by the lunatics, with no way to escape. Zero was seeing everything through the sniper scope, but didn't fire a shot to prevent Maya from getting killed instantly.

"WHO DARES DISTURB THE KING OF THE MEAT BICYCLE!" Krieg shouted out from one of the darker areas of the stronghold. Maya was surprised she had not realized that she didn't even bother to check that area. Krieg stood up from a large throne room like chair and started to walk out of the shadows. The psychos, started to bow down in respect as Krieg was approaching. When he got out of the shadows, Maya saw that he no longer had his mask on. Instead he was wearing a large metal like helmet that resembled a crown.

"Krieg. Thank god you're alive. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Don't listen my meat splicing brother." Colton came in disruption their reunion, in an attempt to turn Krieg against her. "Don't you see what she is trying to do? She is trying to stop you from saving our brothers from the hands of those traitor bandits. She is trying to stop you from having joy in tearing them apart."

"No! Don't listen to him Krieg." Maya pleaded. "I'm not hear to stop you from killing, it's what you do best."

"THE PRETTY LADY IS NO THREAT TO GLORY OF THE MEAT FESTIVAL, THAT WE WILL BATHE OURSELVES IN."

"Do not be fooled, our meat splicing king. She broke into our home and attempted to kill you in your sleep."

"Bullshit!" Maya yelled out.

"She is a traitor amongst us all!" The other psychos then started to growl at her. A couple of them started to hold her, so she wouldn't attempt to escape. Maya dropped her Maliwan smg as they were holding her.

"Let go of me!" Maya cried out.

(Aren't you going to do something?) Kriegs inner voice started to question his psychopathic counterpart. Before Krieg could reply, Colton had already started to talk again.

"As our king, I think it is best that you should do the honors of removing her, permanently." Colton handed Krieg his buzzaxe. "Make it quick." Krieg started to slowly walk towards Maya. Kriegs inner voice worried that he wouldn't be able to stop him.

(Listen to me you psychotic bastard. I already told what would happen if you attempted to kill any of the innocent. If you even dare put you buzzaxe inside of her skull, I will end us both. No more killing, no more hanging out with Brick and Salvador, and no more meat bicycles.) With that Krieg started to shake his head violently. Zero had his finger, tight on the trigger, ready to fire.

"Hurry now, oh king of the meat bicycle. We must get this over with so we can have enough energy for tomorrow." Colton wanted to push Krieg into killing Maya.

(Last chance. What's it going to be?) Kriegs inner voice replied. Krieg was in front of Maya with his buzzaxe, tight in his right hand. Maya feared for the worse. At that moment she thought, 'Axton was right, he is turning back into a regular psycho'.

"YOU DON'T CONTROL ME ANYMORE!" Krieg raised his buzzaxe high into the air ready to crush her skull with it. Maya closed her eyes and waited for her fate to be sealed. Krieg then brought the buzzaxe down and sunk it deep into the head of one of the psychos that was holding Maya. "ONLY I CONTROL MYSELF, ME, ONLY ME, FOREVER!"

Krieg then started to swing his buzzaxe violently and killing all the other psychos. Maya quickly picked up her smg and started to fire at them as well. Zero started to snipe the heads of some midget psychos, enjoying every moment of seeing their head blown into bits. Many of the psychos did the best that they could to pick up their buzzaxes and start fighting back, but many had died before they even got the chance to.

The room was quickly filling up with blood splattered all over the walls, and the corpses of psychos started to cover up the floor. Krieg slashed at a badass psycho, which quickly fell within seconds. They were victorious. All the psychos were dead and all the vault hunters were still alive.

(Good to see that made the right choice.) Kriegs inner voice said with relief. (Hey, throughout that rampage, did you happen to kill that Colton guy?) Krieg started to look around, his body was nowhere to be found. Colton was behind Krieg, with a buzzaxe in his hand, ready to kill Krieg for all that he has done.

"ARRRGHHH!" Colton yelled. He jumped up and attempted to slice his head off. Maya phaselocked him before he could get the chance to. Krieg turned only to see Colton phaselocked in front of him.

"Hey, is it just me or am I seeing some déjàvu here?" Maya had remembered the day they first met, when she phaselocked a rat that was attempting to kill him. Krieg stood there remembering the day as well, he then jumped up and cut Colton's head off.

"Are all of them dead?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, I think that's all of them. We'll meet you outside." Maya replied.

"Okay." Zero hung up. Maya looked at Krieg, at bit disappointed with what he has done. He enjoyed having an army of psychos under his control, only for it to end so quickly.

"NOW THE MEAT FESTIVAL SHALL NO LONGER BE COMPLETE INSIDE THE DARK DEEPTHS OF MY CRYING LUNGS!" Maya looked around and found Kriegs mask, sitting at a table near the throne room chair. Maya picked it up and walked towards Krieg.

"Hey, I don't know about you, but I think you look better with this on." She gave Krieg his old mask back. He grabbed it and turned away, he did not want her to see what he really looked like. He threw the crown aside, and put his mask back on. He turned to face the siren once again.

"I know you enjoy killing things and doing what you do as a psycho, but you have to remember that a lot of people miss you back at Sanctuary, believe it or not." Krieg was a bit puzzled by what the Siren said. He didn't think that anyone actually cared if he was around or not. Maya then lifted the left side of his mask, to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Lets get out of here." As Maya started walking alongside Krieg, Kriegs inner voice replied saying (Déjàvu.). The Siren and the Psycho walked out the doors of the stronghold, approaching the Light Runner Maya had left, and returned back to Sanctuary.


End file.
